User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP32
ELLO!!! Again - sorry for not posting, let's just hope that I didn't fail my History exam... Well, moving on.. HOUSE OF SOULS *SCHOOL* MR SWEET - OK, we have our leads, now we need their understudies. For Eddie - Jerome, Stephanie - Patricia. PATRICIA - OH, yeh-hoo , like it's my dream to by Stephanie's UNDERSTUDY. STEPHANIE - Understudy is the best part you could ever get. MR SWEET - Both of you - behave! Now let's start rehearsing! *HOUSE* AMBER - *talking to herself in the mirror* OK, Amber, I have never met anyone prettier than you. Alfie's a jerk for choosing Willow. Any guy would die to have you. You deserve a WAY better guy. You are like.. the best girlfriend in the world. Wait, I think you used the word 'you' like a hundred times. Oh, I did it again! Clever... VICTOR - Mrs Millington! What are you doing? AMBER - Ummm.. I'm sick? VICTOR - Do not lie to me! Now, let's go. Someone wants to see you. AMBER - Who? OH, is it Justin Bieber? I knew he's gonna like me.. I mean - what's not to like? VICTOR Shut up and come with me! AMBER - I don't think that Biebs would like the way you talk to the future Mrs Bieber? Amber Bieber... Not bad... *SCHOOL* STEPHANIE - *as Rosie* Kieran, is that you? EDDIE - *as Kieran* Yes, Rosie. I need to tell you something.. STEPHANIE - Yes..? PATRICIA - THat you can't act at all? STEPHANIE - Excuse me, but I don't need any opinions from my UNDERSTUDY. Wait, what's an understudy again? ALFIE - It;'s like a back up actor. If you get sick or something. PATRICIA - If you get sick, go missing. OR GET HIT BY A BUS!* LEAVES* STEPHANIE - phF.. She can't drive a bus. Right..? ALFIE - You hope. She's Trixie - she can do ANYTHING if she wants to. Watch out, newbie. *FOREST* AMBER - So, where's Bieber? I can't see him. VICTOR - There's no... Bieber. AMBER - .. I'm starting to think there's no Bieber.. VICTOR - THere's not! AMBER - OK, so why are we here? VICTOR - OH, you'll see. *speaks in a foreign language* SPIRIT - *grabs Amber* AMBER - *disappears* *SCHOOL* MR SWEET - Cut! Patricia, why can't you kiss Jerome? PATRICIA - Why? Cause he's kinda grose? JEROME - Aww.. You reall mean that..? MR SWEET - But that's acting - theatre! If you won't do as you're told - say goodbye to this play! PATRICIA - K, bye! MR SWEET - But, why do you want to leave? PATRICIA - Cause I don't want to watch your son rubbing gums with.. THAT! *leaves* MR SWEET - Well, that was disturbing.. *PATRICIA'S ROOM* PATRICIA - *crying* KT - Hey, Trix, what's wrong? PATRICIA - LIke you don't know. KT - OK, you're not gonna like this... But maybe.. You need to forget about Eddie and move on? PATRICIA - ..*cries even louder* KT - OK, let's not do that.. Wait, Mr Sweet said that the play is on 31st May! PATRICIA - So? KT - Cause, dumbo! EDDIE - *comes in* Look, the stone! *A VOICE* Congratulations, you have found the Stone of Abiilities. Place it on top of The Sword of Death and then you'll be able to kill Seth. ALFIE - The Sword of Death? I HATE MYSELF. I din't think of anything to write about. Still, comment. SIBUNA! Category:Blog posts